


An Honoured Request

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus answers Harry's unspoken request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honoured Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March 2011 Daily_deviant's 5th anniversary. **Based On/Inspired By:** [A Princely Conquest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/382555.html) by Vividzephyr.

** An Honoured Request **

Harry waited, knees bent and head bowed. That's how he always waited for his Severus. He closed his eyes trying not to fidget or shift as the blood settled in his lower extremities. He wiggled his toes, willing the tingling to stop and hoping he would be able to stand when his Severus allowed it. His hands framed his cock and balls, the area shaved completely bare just as Severus liked.

His mouth curved into a grin as he recalled their last scene when Severus had taken the sharp, straight razor to the delicate area, carefully whisking away the dark hairs. His body gave an involuntary shiver of pleasure at the remembered memory of cold steel on his skin, the sound of it scraping across the hairs and Severus's voice grounding him through it all.

Breathing out, Harry tried to focus on the now. It wouldn't do for him to be aroused before Severus commanded it of him. He was just to wait. Severus had something special for him. Though everything, Harry thought, that he was given was special. He knew that Severus appreciated Harry's submission and service. The rewards, for both of them, had surpassed anything that had been imagined and agreed upon.

And now, his Severus was asking for more, and Harry would do his best to give it. There was only one thing in the world that Harry wanted more and...

Harry's thoughts froze as he heard the door open and footsteps padded across the threshold. Automatically, he straightened his posture into a High Tower Kneeling formal position. His arms went parallel to his body as he waited for Severus to inspect him.

Focusing his eyes on the floor, Harry watched as Severus's bare feet made the circle around him. His mind went frantic with the possibilities of this development. His Severus never came to their playroom without his clothing. It was Harry's job to take care of Severus and see to his needs. Distracted, his attention away from his Severus, Harry cried out when Severus's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging Harry's head backward.

Harry blinked and looked up at Severus, blinking tears out of his eyes from the pain, but Severus didn't let go. "Yes, Sir?"

"Why are you distracted, little one?"

Harry swallowed, blinking once again and trying to lower his gaze even though Severus still held his head back. "I... your boy is confused, Sir. He doesn't know what it is that you desire from him."

"Hmm. And why is that? Did I not tell you I had something planned?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry sighed. "Your boy apologizes."

"You've done nothing wrong, Harry." Severus chuckled and Harry shuddered, closing his eyes as the deep sound washed over him. Severus's fingers loosened and carded through his hair, easing the small hurt. "Settle yourself, my Own; we are about to begin." 

Harry nodded leaning back against Severus's legs for a moment, enjoying the comfort. His own legs slid out from under him, sliding into a revised Geisha position as he relaxed. The feeling slowly returned to his legs as Severus's hands roamed over his head and shoulders, making their way down his body. Those calloused, strong hands and fingers glided over his body, smoothing away aches and preparing Harry for their play. 

Harry arched and revelled in the touches, moaning out his appreciation, especially when they turned to a more sensuous nature. He reined in the whimper that wanted to escape as Severus drew away and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Harry's posture straightened and he returned to the proper position, arms stretched out once more, allowing Severus room to move about him.

Aroused and trembling, Harry waited as once more, Severus walked around him. Eyes lowered to the floor, he watched the pale feet make their circuit around him, licking his lips in anticipation of whatever Severus had planned, and drew in a breath when Severus stopped behind him their toes resting against one another.

"Head up, My Harry," Severus purred.

Harry lifted his head but keep his eyes down cast, shivering as something slithered over his skin. It settled around his hips, warming with his skin, though at several points small places remained cooler. Sneaking a glance, he nearly gasped at the teardrop diamond shining back at him from his navel. Looking left and right, he saw emeralds and more diamonds. He was being decorated for his Sir!

Severus's chuckle sounded in his ear and teeth nipped the thin skin of his lobe. "No more peeking."

"Yessir," Harry hissed and nodded, stilling as a cuff slid up his arm, tightening as it encircled his bicep.

"One last piece and you are mine, Harry. Do you accept this token of my dominance as I accept your gift of submission?"

Harry drew in a breath. Surely it couldn't be what he thought it was. A collar? His collar? Never before had they had a collar between them. It was always something Harry had wanted but he had never asked, never wanted to tie Severus down. He closed his eyes and waited. 

Once more something light skittered across his shoulders and rested against his chest. Harry could feel a thicker, sturdier band around his throat. Reaching up, he felt along the collar looked for the break and lock, but found none. His fingers encountered the tip of Severus's wand.

Breaking protocol, Harry turned his head and looked up at Severus. Severus stared down at Harry; his face, his expression unchanging as he waited for Harry's answer. 

Harry smiled and nodded. A smirked curled Severus's mouth. "The words, Harry..."

"I accept, Severus..."

The heat warmed his skin immediately and for just a moment as Severus welded the collar on to Harry's throat. He held still the entire time waiting for the moment when Severus was finished to say more.

The weld had yet to cool when Harry was pulled up from the floor and Severus's arms tightened around him from behind. Harry had no time to say anything when Severus's fingers grabbed his face and turned him, pressing their mouths together. 

Harry watched Severus through half-lidded eyes, reaching up to take the liberty of caressing the chiselled face. He moaned out loud as Severus canted his hips and entered Harry in one swift thrust. Severus's nails dug into his hip as he arched back, pushing into each one of Severus's moves.

The delicate silver chains, emeralds and diamonds swayed with their motions and Harry cried out when Severus's hand slid across his hip to his cock. He rocked back and forth between Severus's prick and fist, hanging on to Severus's shoulder when Severus's thrusts became more erratic.

The heat of Severus's release filled him and Harry came, too, with the breathless words of, "Now, Harry".

Severus pulled them to the floor of the playroom, a flick of his wand clearing away the afters of their play. The sparkles of the gems glittered on the ceiling and walls for just a moment before sliding from Harry's body. 

Fingers carded through his hair and Harry watched the chains make their way to a jewellery cabinet that stood next to their toy chest. He reached up and felt the collar still fastened around his throat and sighed. 

Leaning against Severus's body, wrapped in the warmed blanket, Harry looked up. Severus smirked at him, running his fingers over Harry's fingers and the collar. 

"Playtime is over, my Own."

~End~


End file.
